


Deserved Indulgence

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes Harry in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserved Indulgence

**Title:** Deserved Indulgence  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge(optional):** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt: Sunset and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt: Overindulgence.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Draco takes Harry in hand.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes(optional):** My fluff muse is back! And, as always, not mine.

  
~

Deserved Indulgence

~

Draco sipped his daiquiri, enjoying the sunset.

Harry, surrounded by parchments and taking copious notes, sighed.

“You’re mad,” Draco said.

Harry looked up. “What?”

“We’re on a romantic, tropical holiday and you’re working.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve an important assignment.”

“It’ll be there next week,” Draco said. “The world won’t end if you indulge a little.”

“You’re overindulging enough for both of us.”

Draco smirked. “Oh? Time for _me_ to indulge _you_ , then.”

Pouncing, Draco dragged Harry back to their cottage. And later, while Harry lay sated, Draco congratulated himself. After all, he thought, if anyone deserved indulgence it was Harry.

~


End file.
